11 de marzo
by mrsLCullen
Summary: one-shoot basado en los acontecimientos del 11 de marzo y en la cancion de la oreja de van gogh ExB humanos


**Obvio los personajes no me pertenece u.u no soy tan creativa x3**

**POV en negrita es de Edward  
POV… normal xD es de Bella  
cursiva y subrayado es la canción (: **

ExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxE

**Cada día era igual, cada mañana salía de mi frío departamento para dirigirme al trabajo, un niño berreaba en el tren y todos lo miraban molestos, ya ni me molestaba en eso, habiendo tanta maldad en el mundo ¿Por qué tomarla contra un niño?**

_Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista,  
Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista,  
Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón  
Y preguntarte quién eres_

Aquel día decidí llevar mi falda más linda, pero él jamás se daba cuenta de mis intentos por llamar su atención, su mirada nunca se posaba en mí. Miró aburrido el cristal y bostezó, mi corazón se encogió al grado que llegó a doler demasiado y mis lágrimas amenazaban con salir, bajé la vista.

_Te sientas enfrente y ni te imaginas  
Que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita,  
Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal  
Se inundan mis pupilas._

**Frente a mí, una hermosa chica castaña me miró por un segundo, desvié la mirada por no parecer grosero, seguro iba a visitar a su novio, dejé escapar un bostezo, ser doctor era cansado.**

Cada día me sentaba frente a él y me dedicaba a contemplarlo, una simple bibliotecaria que llegaba unos minutos tarde a su trabajo sólo por mirar al hombre perfecto sobre un vagón del tren… definitivamente valía la pena.

_De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras,  
Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista,  
Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita  
Y me pongo a temblar._

¿Por qué no podía tener algo de la hermosura de mi amiga Rosalie o la espontaneidad de mi prima Alice?  
¿Por qué ellas tenían a sus prometidos perfectos mientras yo estaba sola?

_Y así pasan los días de lunes a viernes,  
Como las golondrinas del poema de Becquer,  
De estación a estación,  
En frente tu y yo va y viene el silencio._

**Ya eran las 7:30 y trabajaba a las 8:00, me complacía salvar vidas pero anhelaba alguien que me salvara a mí, con quien pasear, tomar café bajo una carpa en un día lluvioso, enrollar nuestros pies cada noche bajo un cálido cobertor y besar su frente antes de dormir.  
Inconscientemente mis ojos vagaron a la chica frente a mí.**

_De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras,  
Yo cierro los ojos tu apartas la vista,  
Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita  
Y me pongo a temblar._

De pronto levanté la vista y lo vi mirándome, mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.  
Sentí un impulso, algo diciéndome que era el momento _ahora o nunca_, posé los ojos sobre su elegante portafolios para leer su nombre –aunque no lo necesitara- "Dr. Edward Cullen" leí con letras doradas.

**—E-Edward— la escuché tartamudear y sonreí cuando sentí algo en mi interior, indudablemente, era ella a quien siempre había buscado, mi corazón lo sentía y no había nada más, estaba inexorablemente enamorado de ella.**

_Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios,  
Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando,_

Él sonreía mientras me miraba, cerré los ojos mientras sentía mi rostro arder, era una tonta y seguro me veía completamente ridícula.

_Supongo que piensas que chica mas tonta,  
Y me quiero morir._

**Cerró los ojos, parecía un ángel y me acerqué a ella, me agache y no pude resistir tocar su mejilla, era suave y delicada como una valiosa pieza de porcelana.**

—yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos— dijo con la voz más perfecta que pudiera existir, hermoso terciopelo

_Pero el tiempo se para,  
Te acercas diciendo,  
"Yo aun no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos",  
Cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren._

**Nos miramos no se cuanto tiempo, me pierdo en sus ojos chocolate y me doy cuenta al escuchar vagamente a un hombre decir la hora **_**7:35 **_**de que falta poco para llegar a la estación donde ambos bajamos.**

_Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado,  
Un día especial este 11 de marzo_

Sentí su mano sobre la mía, me miraba tiernamente y entramos a un túnel oscuro, él último antes de llegar a nuestro destino.

_Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel  
Que apaga la luz._

Solo importa aquel momento, moví mi mano desde su brazo y tocando su hombro, subí por su cuello y no pude resistir seguir hasta su cobrizo cabello. Baje hasta su mejilla y busque mi objetivo, toque sus parpados y llegue a la punta de su nariz, con mi dedo pulgar pude sentir su aliento y mi corazón latió fervientemente cuando él lo besó con ternura.

_Te encuentro la cara gracias a mis manos  
_

Me incliné hacia él uniendo mis labios a los suyos, tan dulces y feroces, amoldados perfectamente a los míos.  
**El aire hacía falta y junté mi frente a la de ella buscando no separarnos jamás.**  
**La miré y se notaba nerviosa, bien sabía porqué, yo sentía lo mismo, un presentimiento, pero estando con ella nada importaba, mirarla aunque fuera en la oscuridad era la paz que yo necesitaba.  
**  
—Te quiero— susurró y nos abrazamos  
—perdón por llegar tarde— sollocé enterrando mi cara en su hombro pero levantó mi barbilla haciendo que lo mire  
**—justo a tiempo— respondí sinceramente, justo cuando estaba más cansado y más solo, ella me había salvado, le sonreía antes de abrazarla de nuevo.**

**Si Emmett no hubiera descompuesto mi alarma, si Jasper no me hubiera despertado en la mañana, se me haría tarde, no estaría aquí, y nada hubiera sucedido, así que les di las gracias internamente, por hacerme conocer a un hermoso ángel.**

_me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios,  
dices que me quieres y yo te regalo…_

**El inicio y el fin, juntos ese 11 de marzo, unidos en aquel abrazo, en aquel nuevo amor, e aquel ángel que yacía llorosa entre mis brazos, al cual jamás dejaría escapar.**

Pase lo que pase, juntos por toda la eternidad

ExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxExBxE

**Y bien? Que les pareció? Sé que debería ser mas corto pero así me gusto y espero que a ustedes también, puse los nombre de Alice, Rose, Emmett y Jasper como una prueba de que aún así ellos tarde o temprano se conocerían, están predestinados!, la historia, todos sabemos de que trata y bueno a pesar de tenerla escrita de hace mucho, decidí subirla hoy, hechos muy tristes y lamentables u.u **

**SI alguien de **_**Detrás de tu mirada**_** se pasa, aún no actualizo :S, pero ya prontoo lo prometoo y los que no la leen… leanlaa y sere feliz :DDDDDD xD**


End file.
